Informant
by Yawh
Summary: Harry James Potter was actually only half human, who would have thought? The discovery caused his life to spiral out of control, of course until one unexpected being helped him out and set him straight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Supernatural.**

 **Summary: Harry James Potter was actually only half human, who would have thought? The discovery caused his life to spiral out of control, of course until one unexpected being helped him out and set him straight.**

 **Author Note: Well… This is actually something that I came up with a verrrrry long time ago. However, if you guys like it let me know and I will go over and edit it into something legible… Maybe even give it a few more chapters if I can bring myself to concentrate one just one story for awhile. We shall see~ I even have a few pairing ideas AND FYI if I do end up liking this to continue, Gabriel will be a much bigger player~ How they could kill him off I'll never know and I still wish never happened.**

 **Also it's been pointed out to me in a review that Hadrian is over used and worn out... Agreement. However I can't just call him Harry, I just don't like the name that much it doesn't fit well with me. Any suggestions of a name to use that has a nickname of 'Harry' other than over used ones?**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

Life was horrible. Most people learn that after living for a few decades. It simply wasn't fair no matter how hard you try – Yet some people still had it worse. Homeless people, criminals, druggies, there was always someone that had it worse than you. However there was someone who was near the top of the earthly torment list, Harry James Potter.

The life of this tormented soul wasn't easy. First off, yes there is indeed a magical world set aside from all the normalcy of the rest. In this world though, it wasn't sunshine and daisies. It was a world that was usually in some form of war, at least every hundred years or so. Young Harry just happened to have a hot seat in the last little war that the world had.

Ever since he was born, Harry had known loss. loss of his loving family when he was nearly a year old, loss of a normal life when he was placed with relatives that hated him, and that was all before he even entered the dangerous new world that was on the horizon.

Harry hadn't known of the magic in the world when he was first introduced, and because of this he was star struck. However that disillusion didn't last all that long.

First year in his new school he faced adventure, dangerous adventure. In fact he met with his parents murderer – Who in turned attempted to kill young Harry after he failed all those years ago. However it didn't stop there, as the same person came back and tried to kill him the next year, and two years after that he came back again and made an attempt on Harry's life. This continued for three more years, each year worse than the last and causing the already neurotic Harry Potter to lose even more people.

This wasn't the end of it though, because even after he killed the bastard that murdered his family, there was still more that life had to hit the young man with.

Well, if the man once had comforting memories of his mother, let's ruin those. Fate clearly was a bitch.

Just after winning the war in the magical world, Harry James Potter went to look into the bank for anything that his parents might have left him in the vaults that he now owned. Of course, instead of anything that would brighten his outlook on life, he found a note by his mother that practically ruined him.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _My life of Lily Potter was something I never expected to actually care for, however as I grew I came to come in touch with human feelings. It's not even something that is meant to be possible for a being such as me to come to care for the people around me at all – but I did._

 _I do care for you, even love you my son, which is why I feel the need to write this note in the first place. I sincerely hope that you have gotten the chance to read it and that you aren't out there confused about what will soon be, or has happened to you._

 _I am a demon my son, specifically a crossroads demon. I make deals with other beings and once such deal was with a young James Potter. He wanted a constant companion throughout his life, and for it he sold his soul._

 _Understand, that magical souls are rare for crossroad demons to get their hands on, of course I said yes to the nice abused boy who only wanted a friend. However over the years it grew to be more than that, which I wasn't expecting at all. Eventually we got married, and we were both happy. Of course there were only two problems. The deals time was coming to an end, and on top of that Voldemort was chancing after us for being one of the few people who were not afraid to stand up to him. We wanted something to leave behind, seeing as how we were going to die either way. This became you, a true sign that we were doing the right thing._

 _Humans and demons aren't meant to be able to make a child, the fact that you exist means that I must have changed enough and loved enough for it to happen. We loved nothing as much as we loved you Harry James; however I fear that no matter what we won't be there for you._

 _Because of this we took precautions._

 _We bound your demon side of yourself so that you couldn't use the power without being old enough to understand what it meant. There are several things that are going to be changing with this._

 _Immortality, faster healing rates, stronger magic, the ability to use souls that you have collected to boost your power, the ability to make deals, and anything else that you might come into with your demon powers. You will become a cambion, the mix of human and demon._

 _You don't need to be evil though, look at me, I gained my ability to love and care, just as you can keep and cherish your own._

 _With love,_

 _Lily Potter_

This letter was only half read by the young mage soon to be half demon, because he didn't hear any of the words involving love. He simply wasn't prepared for that, all he saw was that his mother was an evil being and he was to become one with time.

Just like that Harry James Potter finally snapped.

He left the magical world with nothing but his money on him and he traveled, trying to live his life for as long as possible before he finally turned into the monster that he was going to be. The moment that it happened, he could feel the difference.

Instinctual powers, healing and the like, along with how to make deals, he could feel how much stronger his magic was. However that didn't stop him from attempting to go through with his plan. The moment that he felt his power change, he attempted to kill himself.

However it didn't do anything. Nothing would work everything just ended up with him alive, healing too fast for the methods to work on him. Young Harry lost the ability to die, and if he wasn't broken before he was shattered now.

He fell into drugs and such, practically begging hunters around the world to kill him whenever he saw one, always high in attempts to get away from the pain. The drugs were expensive, but who he was before allowed him to buy pretty much however much he wanted. The problem was the amount that he needed, being a half demon meant that it took a lot more than it would for a human to get off his rocks.

He continued this for years, most likely around ten of them if the time was correct, but Harry didn't really care for the concept of time anymore. Finally something changed, there was a light of hope once more for him when he was explaining his story to a hunter and for once, the man listened to the whole thing instead of just attempting to kill him and walking off. For once, someone listened and what the man said afterward changed everything for him.

"You clearly don't have to be evil, you are part human and humans have free will. You can choose what you do with your life and what you want out of it. If you want to die though, I suggest that you clean up and think about it first, because you stoned off your ass isn't helping you think of a solution that will keep you that way. I won't kill you kid, not unless you are clear when you choose that, and not unless you are sure that you are actually evil before you come to me."

With that, Harry listened. It was true right, if he wanted to actually find a way to kill himself, asking random people certainly wasn't getting anything done. Upon doing so, he looked around and saw himself, he who after years of being what he was, still hadn't hurt anyone.

His money was near gone, only a few thousand dollars left, and somehow he found himself in America.

IT took him about a year, but he finally figured out who it was that helped him all those years ago. Of course, he was unsure if the man would remember him, but Harry didn't want to meet with him anyways, instead he just left the man a note in his mail box.

 _I owe you_

 _508-912-0182_

 _-Harry_

Every time that he changed his number, first thing that he did was track down Bobby Singer and make sure the man new. Harry owed the man more than he could put into words, especially now that Harry was actually useful.

Over the years he got information, horded it like no one's business. He buried himself into it for years as he was healing from the damage that he'd done to his own mind, trying to accept what he was completely. Once he'd done that, things started to change.

With all the information that he'd learned, the job that he wanted to do was becoming much easier. He sold information to the one that paid for it. Of course he tried to keep it to mostly the good guys, and no one that was going to do anything horribly bad with it. That didn't of course cover not selling out dicks to people who would kill them, and sometimes even staging things so that they got killed if they were bad enough.

His morals loosened over the years, but he stayed true to himself and didn't do anything at all that would be considered evil… To other loosely moral people

Over the years though, especially lately he'd been hearing a lot of things that he preferred not to get involved in. He also preferred that it didn't happen though, from what he knew about it, the Winchester Brothers were getting involved with angels and apocalyptic signs after one of the came back from the deal after a demon deal to bring his brother back to life.f

Either way, angels meant bad things for him. Being half demon and one of the possible prophesied to help Luci end the world; well it was needless to say that Harry didn't exactly want to get involved. Death didn't sound good, and even though he didn't want the world to end, that was his final decision on the matter.

Of course, that didn't last that long.

Bobby Singer was close to the Winchester Brothers, he'd known that. However that didn't mean that Harry entertained the idea that Bobby would call him after all those years for help with that little problem. Luci had just been popped and business was small, most were either gathering to their master or hiding and getting out of the way, even a few planned to do something about it, especially the pagan gods were not happy.

It seemed that the Winchester's had made their own little side of this, trying to fix the mess that they had made.

Hey, at least they took responsibility.

If only it hadn't lead him to where he currently was. Everything coming this moment when he got mixed into bullshit that he'd not seen since he had fought with the Order of the Phoenix at his side. The second that he knocked on the door, only about a minute after Bobby had called him, and was met with a gun to the face.

It had been awhile since he'd actually laid eyes on the man, but he'd aged quite a bit. Kind of looked ten years older than he actually was, and next to him was the two brothers that everyone knew about.

"This is how you great an old friend, for shame Bobby." Harry gave a small smirk and tilted his head to the side, staring down the gun without much fear. Guns didn't kill him anyway; he'd tried that in the pathetic era in his life.

"Well, can't be too careful when dealing with demons." Came the gruff voice with a hint of cocky that Harry was sure belonged to the elder Winchester.

"Please, I'm only half. Besides, you can't really pick and choose with the mess you are in. I hope that this is a call for help and not to kill me Bobby or I might have hurt feelings. I just started to truly enjoy life. I'd be a shame if I had to run for it." He ran his eyes up and down the man again; said man was in a wheelchair, which did not look fun. "You didn't age well it seems."

The old man rolled his eyes, reluctantly pointing the gun away and rolling away from the door to let him through. There was a devil's trap there, which Harry neatly stepped out of the way from. Sure, they didn't work on him nearly as well as an actual demon, but they hurt like a bitch to walk through.

For just moment, they stared at one another. It was tense, and that was to be expected. Despite the fact that they could bond over the many horrible situations they had found themselves in, the many way that each of them had been fates bitches, they still couldn't get over one problem. Harry was part demon; it ran through his veins far faster – heavier than it ever could in Sam's.

That moment only lasted a second though, before Harry broke it, "You know, this is one of the few in complete opposition to the whole end of the world idea. Personally I wasn't planning on getting involved; I prefer all my innards where they are. Guess that the one person who knew me when I didn't is truly the only one I would get involved in this mess for. The dept that I owe you Bobby is more than enough to get me to work with this. That is what you want me for, correct?"

Bobby looked at the Halfling before him; it was honestly surprising how much the man had changed since the last time that they'd actually met face to face.

The last time they'd met, the man was practically thin as a sheet of paper, and his skin was at least that pale. Eyes had been half way into his skull, dulled with drugs and hazed broken emotion. Dressed in not changed in weeks white shirt and sweat pants.

This image placed against the one before him – The man was confident, strong, his eyes were sharp with focus and a sort of hesitant determination. Filled back out and healthy, wearing what looked like expensive clothing. Black suit pants, tucked into black leather boots, topped with a dull green shirt and a black jacket which came down to just above his knee. His hair was styled, jet black, which only made his eye colour more apparent.

Everything about the man was changed; the only thing that needed affirming was the same was the morality that the being before him used to have.

"Considering the situation, you can't think it would be unexpected. Even with your nature, everyone could be a possible ally. We even got the okay from our personal guardian angel." Bobby said, making sure to pay mind to the mans cue's, not wanting to miss anything that could hint at things going wrong.

Harry hummed in agreement, "Yes, Castiel if I remember correctly. My job is to know these sorts of things, and let me tell you the business that I've gotten lately has made me a set man. Everyone wanting to know information on where someone is hiding, how they can protect themselves, where their friends are hiding, and more. It's been a busy time; guess I have you boys to thank for that. If of course, it matters. I've heard money doesn't count for much in a destroyed world but hey, I could be wrong." Harry walked around the room, making sure not to make contact with anything. Bobby was nothing if not a paranoid old hunter, who knew what he had laying around.

"Straight to the point though, what is it exactly that you want out of me? Right now, I could suppose information because that is my job, but what exactly did you plan on asking me here for?" Harry spoke out in a curt tone that he used for business transactions, any expression that was on his face gone.

It was then, that Samuel Winchester spoke for the first time.

"To be honest, pretty much anything that you would be willing to do. At this point, we can't exactly pick and choose who we want as our allies and just what help we want, the situation is far too desperate for that." The expression on the man's face spoke of a great amount of guilt. Not to be unexpected, a great deal of the situation was his fault.

Any help that he wanted to give huh? In for a penny in for a pound he supposed. Not like he could do much more at this point – Even just giving them information put a huge target on his back, might as well make sure that he did those whole thing right at that point.

Just looking at the terse expressions on the brothers, especially the elder one, Harry could understand just how hard it was to ask for this help, especially on such a scale of 'Whatever you can do.'

"Well mates, I suppose that I can't just let the world end and all, far too love for the luxuries that are around at this point. If I suddenly lost them, and possibly my life to end up in hell, well that's not exactly something that I look forward to… Guess you got yourself another ally." Harry drawled out, his accent thick before he ended jokingly, "Go team free will and all that~!"

Smirk firmly on his lips as he looked at the expressions on the faces around him. It was clear that they didn't trust him, Dean in particular, however Sam looked near relieved, it seemed that they must not have had much hope if any.

Harry thought for a moment, trying to decide what it was that he wanted to do….

He pulled out his card, "This has my personal cell number on it, only for high class jobs you understand. If it is an emergency, and only if it's an emergency, you can … pray to me for lack of a better term. I'm sure you've gotten your angel's attention by praying before, something similar would be good. No 'our fathers' please, just thinking of my name and giving the message. Last thing I need is to get gangbanged by angels swords for blaspheming their dear father."

With that, Harry gave one more smirk before he went home via demonic teleportation. Apparition sucked, the feeling that it gave him made the man want to throw up.

Once at home he gave a sigh, not exactly happy with the situation. Fact was, those boy's had near zero chance of actually coming out on top of this thing. That of course, didn't change the fact that he found himself wishing that it would work.

Laying down on his bed, he allowed himself to fall back somewhat, to the time when he cared about people other than those that he was close too, when he gave shit about the world, maybe this time it could work out, he wouldn't lose everyone only to have his world completely destroyed.

It could happen.

Then again he was more certainly fates bitch right from the top of the torment list.

 **End~**

 **Author Note: N/A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Supernatural.**

 **Summary: Harry James Potter was actually only half human, who would have thought? The discovery caused his life to spiral out of control, of course until one unexpected being helped him out and set him straight.**

 **Author Note: Soo… I don't really know why I decided to start the big adventure on this chapter and not sooner. I guess that I didn't want to deal with the whole, brothers split up thing, and well this is one of my favourite episodes. The whole Dean being an old man thing was so funny. Let me know what you think, and FKYES to Gabe next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

Knowing what he knew about the Winchester's, Harry didn't really think that he would have long before they ended up calling him for help. After all, he basically implied the hell out of the fact he would be their information bitch.

Even knowing that, the cambion didn't expect to be called up two days later.

He especially didn't expect the first thing that he heard after picking up to Bobby Singer's voice was, "Hey… Are you any good a poker?"

Granted, once the situation was explained, it was more than just a little bit funny. How they ended up in a situation like that was beyond him. Of course, he knew about this supernatural poker game, people came to him for information on how to find it for some time. The witch was powerful, and essentially had the secret to immortal life after all.

He came into the motel room that the brothers were staying in and was met with the sound of bickering.

"- And for damn sure nobody told you to lose!"

"It's like Grumpy Old Men." Sammy said damn near snickering.

"Shut up Sam."

"Hope I'm not interrupting this little love fest. I got an invite from Bobby… Plus this is just too rich to miss out on." Harry spoke with a smirk, completely ignoring the way Sam swung the gun toward him.

"What is the demon spawn doing here? We don't need this right now." Dean muttered under his breath before choosing to completely ignore Harry and return to the matter at hand.

Bobby also sent Harry a look, something that basically read, shut the hell up we certainly don't need this right now. Personally though, Harry pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures, who knows when those could come in handy.

"Anyway, what the hell where you thinking? He's a witch! He's been playing poker since guys wore tights." Dean said, returning to eating his hamburger.

"You guys just don't get it." Not looking at anyone else in the room.

"Yeah I get it Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting, I can imagine-"

However he was cut off, "No you can't."

"You got me, I've never been paralyzed. But I'll tell you something – I've been to hell, and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me! My junks rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?"

"Actually, yeah." Added in Sam-O-Lam

Oh this was all too rich. This sort of information could have bought him a nice flat in heaven if he sold it to the right person. Damn his morals, and damn the fact he owed Bobby so damn much. Now to think of it, this whole thing was because of the fact he was in a chair, when he had a half-demon deal maker on their side? Perhaps he should bring that particular piece of stupidity up after they solved the current problem.

Harry didn't even want to know what type of shit list he was on to make it so that the moment that he joined Team Free Will, Dean Winchester became useless.

More than useless it seemed, from the way that he was holding himself carefully and stumbling toward a seat, seeming to be thinking that he was having a heart attack. There was nothing that he could do that particular time to stop the laughter that bubbled out from this throat.

"If I'd known you Winchester's were going to be some damn funny I would have joined this boy's club far sooner. Best laughs I've had in over a decade."

They went onto plan and figure out just how Patrick did it. Of course, Harry already knew, but they didn't bother to ask him. Why was he called here again? Either way, they seemed to put together that it had something to do with the chips, and they seemed to want to steal some.

Dean got dressed, I just kicked back to relax, however once Dean started to flirt with the girl in his aged state, there was no stopping him from pulling out his iPhone and filming that. It would be good for a laugh later.

"Can we just go…?" Dean spoke after the women came in and completely rebuked him.

Annnnd there he was, sitting in the back seat of a car, next to a gigantic moose, wondering if it was truly worth all the laughs to be punished like this.

Of course, watching him steal a car with style was interesting, even Dean thought so judging by his, "I've got to say, I kinda like the guy."

"I don't blame you; you have no idea how much business he's brought me over the years." Harry spoke off handedly.

That's when he left though; this little plan wasn't going anywhere he could tell beforehand. They were dealing with someone who had been doing this for years; they needed something a little bit more complicated than that. After this failed, he would come back.

With that he left via teleportation and a dramatic whirl of his jacket.

Next time they met, they seemed to be arguing about Sam playing, "You're not good enough. I'm better, Bobby's way better. We both lost."

Appearing behind Bobby, "Well, it's a good thing that I'm going to be playing then. It's been awhile since I had a good game of poker."

Dean swore and practically jumped six feet into the air, whirling around to face him, "Jesus fuck, you sorry sons of bitches need to stop appearing out of nowhere without warning."

Sam completely ignored Dean's comments, "You want to play in my place? Don't I get a say in this anymore?"

Smirking, Harry slaughtered further into the share circle, "Well, no you don't get a say and yes I will play in your place. I've got years and years of life on you Samuel. Not to mention, I'm just plain awesome at poker. Patrick won't turn it down; it's been awhile since someone actually played a big league game with him. Not everyone has thousands of years to bet. If you behave though, I might let you watch."

Sam went on to argue his case though, and eventually as per Winchester and friends rules, they pissed Bobby off.

"What exactly am I living for huh? The damn end of the world? Watching men die bloody well I sit in this chair? Can't take a step to help them?"

"Bobby-"

"You know Bobby; I am something of a cross roads demon. Now before everyone explodes, I'm far less limited in what I can deal for. So Bobby, what do you want to offer me for giving you those legs back?"

All three of them looked toward the cambion in shock; he however cut them off before they could say anything. "Listen Bobby, it doesn't need to be a soul, just something that I would want. Being half human means I don't need to meet any demon soul gathering quota. Just think about it, besides this isn't the time to be thinking about these kinds of things. We have other problems to deal with right now."

He looked at them expectantly, studying each of them. Dean looked distrusting, but reluctantly hopeful, the same for Sam. Bobby however, reluctant as he was, looked like someone just offered him the world. Not surprising considering he likely didn't think that there was anyone around that was going to offer such a thing.

He followed them to the Motel, the distrust was real though. He honestly didn't think that they were going to allow him to play. Sad really, he would have liked that. Oh well, no skin off his back if they refused his help, just hope they don't screw it up.

Suddenly there was a tingling sensation, like the type that screamed, my spider senses are tingling!

Yes, he watched Batman.

Sam was up to something huh, interesting.

Popping in was easy, although he was sure that the other two hunters didn't notice it. Sam seemed to be about to start his game, as Patrick asked, "What can I do you for?"

"Hello there Patrick, nice to see you again. Say…. Sammy there is about to ask you for a game, what do you say to a three way? We each put up one thousand, I'll cover Sammy here, and we get the game going?"

Patrick turned to Harry, they met grin to grin over it, and a nod was exchanged. Sam didn't say anything, what could he say when Harry was covering for just about 950 years of his own life for Sam. If he wanted into the game that bad, well who was he to stop the man.

.

.

.

Few minutes later, they were each at the table, cards in hand and chips passed out.

"I like you Sam, I really do. I can see that you're heart is in the right place. Hell, even Harry here has his moral high horse and his is always in the right place… I'm good at reading people like that."

Sam's type of small chat came up, "You mean you're psychic."

"No, that'd be cheating." Harry had no problem believing that Patrick wouldn't do that. It was less fun to cheat like that, beating people far and square after all these years is much, much more interesting. "I'm talking about good, old-fashioned intuition."

"Right… Let's just get back to playing."

"Awwh Sammy-sam lighten up a little bit. It's just a game; I mean if you lose you aren't the one losing nearly two thousand years."

Two thousand was like… a week to him. There was no need for Sammy to know that though. Truly he didn't want Sammy to feel bad should he lose, it just wasn't information that he wanted getting out. Sam actually reminded Harry a little bit of how he used to be before the whole, finding out that he was a half-demon thing.

"Does your big brother know that you're here?"

"Bet 10."

"Didn't think so."

Waaaaaay to darken the mood right up.

"I raise." Patrick slammed some chips down and continued on, "Here you are right, trying to clean up their mess. And they still want to sit you at the kiddies table."

"Sammy wouldn't fit his legs under the kiddies table, let's not fool ourselves. Now Paddie, are we chatting so you can get a feel for us, or are we playing the game. Too scared that you can't tie down our reactions just through the game so you need to ask searching questions – Kind of pathetic for one meant to be a legendary poker player." Harry drawled out, drawing attention away from Sam and toward to him.

Pissing people off number one way to through them off their game. It made this less of a poker game, and more of a mental war. Harry Potter hadn't lost a mental war since Hogwarts sixth year, and he didn't play to be doing that again anytime soon.

Patrick actually looked kind of annoyed, much different from his usual attitude. Most people fell into the pattern of just who he could play, Harry didn't and it annoyed Patrick as much as it excited him. There weren't many people around that could throw him off, or he couldn't figure out enough about to throw them off their own game.

Instead it was the other way around, for the first time in a long time. It felt good.

Eventually it came to, "Wanna take a little break?"

Harry slaughtered out of the room, meanwhile Sam grabbed something. Harry was pretty sure that Patrick was onto that little plan as well, but didn't mention it. Seemed Patrick was wrong though, his brother had known he was there? When exactly had they planned all that when he was their most of the time? The lack of information that they gave to him almost made him scowl. Sure, he could understand caution until he proved himself, but he was here on a debt, he certainly wasn't going to be attempting much out of the lines.

They sat themselves back at the table, Harry quickly masking his irritation at the lack of information given, and the game was back on.

"Question – Is this what you meant to give to your big brother? The one that you gave him never passed my lips. Won't do a scrap of good. I don't like cheating Sam."

Patrick went to strangle Sammy-boy via magical power. Harry on the other hand just rolled his eyes and tapped Sam's shoulder, cutting off the power coming at him from Patrick.

"Let's not be so dramatic. Everything's fair in love and war right? Besides, you wouldn't want to make me angry Patrick. You can do what you want, if I'm satisfied with how this game goes… What do you say? We can play it out." Harry said, narrowing his eyes toward the man.

"Patrick… I did it, I gave him the spell." The women that had entered with Patrick spoke, seemingly out of guilty conscience at the thought of Sammy getting hurt. How sweet.

"…What?" Patrick gasped out, shocked and hurt at the very thought. "Why… Why would you do that?"

"You know why." She touched her locket, "You know."

Patrick turned away from her, not happy with what was being said and needing time to sort it out, "Harry was right, keep… playing."

Harry looked at the girl, wondering what that was all about. It seemed like she was Patrick's girlfriend, but why would she want to suicide herself, it was interesting. Harry even felt the twinges of a large amount of sympathy at the sentiment; after all he'd been there.

He shook his head; there was no need to even think about that deep hole. Life was good and past was past – He'd learned the years ago.

"Look at you, the percentage player betting the farm. Awful transparent of you Sam. Then again, I guess it's not that hard, when you aren't even betting your own years. I mean, if you have a monster hand like I have, I'd trap you, but you get so excited. You bet yourself right out of the big pot. I fold, set of ladies I'm guessing."

Harry had already folded, it was a shit hand. However Sam, well let's just say it wasn't a pair of Ladies, in fact it was trash. Seems like Patrick was more than just a little bit of his game from the fact that his girlfriend had tried to kill him.

"Nice bluff, if we had time I could make a real player out of you."

"I got time." Returned snarking Sam.

Harry snickered, well he had just made about two hundred years there.

"Maybe, but I can't say the same for Dean. Your brother's going to be dead soon, and when I say soon…" He leaned forward, "I mean minutes."

Sam panicked a little bit, and tried to get up to go to his brother. Of course, Patrick wouldn't have any of that. Harry just narrowed his eyes. Placed his bet, all the while trying to see just what it was that Patrick was playing here. Was that the plan? Kill Deanie?

"The games not over, till I say it's over. Blinds." With that they played up and the game was started once again. Harry thinking about possibly popping over to Dean – It didn't take him long to conclude that it wouldn't do any good. He was powerful, insanely so. However the power that he had didn't involved intercepting other peoples spells. Once a spell was cast, you needed to know exactly what it was all about before you could do much of anything about it. Sometimes it even required you to have the person that had cast it to reverse it. He could kill Patrick, but who knew for sure if that was going to be enough for the spell to reverse.

This spell that the man was using was old and complicated, that much he could feel in the air, it was better not to mix his crossroads or Halfling reality bending magic in with it. Who knew what could happen.

"So, when it comes to your brother, you get so emotional your brain flies out the window." Patrick goaded Sam, of course, that wasn't what was happening here.

Sure usually he played the nice guy and not the jerk, that didn't mean that he couldn't take a little bit of a lookie into Sam's mind. If anything though, Harry felt a little bit put out by the fact that it was more of a game between the two now. At first he had completely taken control, now Sam took that away, no fun.

Oh well, he had it on good informational authority that they were going to be meeting a trickster soon, that could be fun.

His head was clearly not in the game though. Personally he didn't think that it mattered much anyway. Even if both Sam and Dean were to have died right then and there, they would just be put back together by angels. Not like it hadn't happened before.

Dramatically, Sam announced his win. Seriously dramatically, like TV show dramatic and he didn't even use proper terms, "Just not as great as…. Four fours."

Really?

"Well played. You know that whole, going out of your head bit, very method. Well, there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Cash these in for Dean, please."

"With pleasure."

Well that was over. It actually made him feel a little bit bad that he was basically no use during the whole thing. Not that Sammy could have lasted long enough to that point, if not for the fact that he'd given him the extra years to play with.

Reaching his mind out for Dean, he could feel the difference, and nodded toward Sam the moment that the change back was complete.

Later on, he felt another change take place. The women that they met with, Patrick had let her go. It was actually kind of sad; sure he hadn't known her but still.

Finally at the end of the day, Team Free Will was at the horrible motel; Sam was leaving for a booster shot of all things, which had Harry on the floor laughing again.

Dean, Bobby, and Harry in the same room.

"Well… I guess that we can get the van loaded."

Harry smirked though, standing in front of the door.

"I changed my mind. I already owe you a debt that I can't pay Bobby, maybe you don't remember how I was, but I do. There is nothing that could ever repay the kindness that you gave me, setting me back up. Of course, even after I do this, we aren't settled."

With that, Harry teleported over and cut Bobby's hand, his own already cut and pressed the two together. Completely ignoring the calls of alarm that Dean made, "The deal has been made. You get your legs back, I settle a bit of my debt. I also get to avoid kissing you… So we are good?"

With that, Harry swirled away dramatically, leaving behind the people that he'd just granted quite the boon. Small steps for gaining the trust that it might take to take care of this thing once and forever.

He just hopped that the trickster didn't come for a few days, leave Bobby to get used to the new legs. Last thing that they needed was the old man wobbling around like a new born in the face of that particular problem.

Of course Harry could warn them.

Buuut….

He also knew that the Trickster wasn't planning on killing them. Considering how much they had met before in the past and the brothers were still alive, it seemed extremely unlikely that they would be dying this time. That Trickster was interested in them, and although they'd never met before face to face, it should be interesting to try to figure it out.

* * *

 **End:**

 **Author Note: Harry and Gabe together should be fun. Especially concidering that I tried to make Harry's personality like a mix of his own, Crowley, and Gabe. Let me know what you think. Also someone suggested that I go with the name Hendrik, which is amazing I love it and I wanna use it. I'll probably go back and edit that in thank you sooooo much~3**


End file.
